I got orange in my eye
by LeViAtHaN2001
Summary: Crappy fic of what happened when you eat an orange.Homura,Shien and Zenon fic.


**Title : **Eye

**Author : **LeViAtHaN2001            

**E-mail : **Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com

**Note : **Due to that I need some rest from writing Sanzo-ikkou fics,I tried to write a different one.For the villains.I notice that not many wrote villain fics.This idea is already existed a year ago  when me and Fumi had a nice oranges (I think) to eat.As you expected our brain gears work its magic and wallah…this idea is born.Thanks to me.This short,short fic is about the three of 'em,Homura,Shien and Zenon having a nice afternoon eating oranges in the conquered domain.The rest is…you have to find out yourself.Mind you that this fic is almost similar to my tomato ketchup fic.Now don't remind me that I wrote wrongly about their personalities whatsoever,'cause I don't really know much about Shien nor Zenon.Just Homura.Please bear with me and review this very silly and fluffy fic.And as you read this fic,try imagining them being SD.That's right.That should be entertaining.One thing,I'm not sure whether Shien is really blind or not.

**Disclaimer : **Gensomaden Saiyuki is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials used in this fic are copyrighted to me.If this fic has any similarities to any fics existed on the net,it is purely coincidental.There are no copying or cloning of fics.

It was afternoon in the Saiyuki world.Birds are flying,the sky is in brilliant blue,the clouds floats by like a flock of cotton candy,the youkai busily rampaging at some village and as usual our heroes take care of that out of pure coincidental…and occasional unsastified screaming and cursing can be heard from Kougaiji outside his once-known-home-before-Homura-kicks-his-ass-out.Of course,Homura took no heed of the screaming prince's complaints,the prince looked so tiny from up there.He just took an orange peel and throws it straight at the target.Slowly,but beautifully thrown.And it smacks right dab on the prince's face too.Results? Kougaiji had to be taken away by Dokugakuji before he do something more drastic,like trying to blow them all out by using his famous technique.Smiling gleefully and fully sastified,Homura returns to his seat and joins the 

others who is busy feasting on oranges.Must be Chinese New Year already.

"Surely you didn't have to do that?" Zenon asked,feeling a bit pity for the unfortunate prince.

"Don't worry.It's just a orange peel,not a bomb.He'll be fine…but needed time to repair his lost pride as a prince who's been hitted by an orange peel." Homura replied mildly,grinning away,and peels another orange.

"But that kind of attitude is really childish." Shien pointed out,not looking up from his orange.The others just stared at him silently as they ate their own fruits.

Okay,so you think that this scene is just a normal typical scene,right? Well things will happen here.Oh no,this fic is not going to end like this.Just as Shien peels his 10th orange,suddenly the dreaded thing happened.The orange has squirted some juice directly into his eye.Bulls eyes…or should I say Shien's eyes? Immediately Shien covers his eyes with both hands and started to panic.

"AAHH!! My eye!! I'm blind!! I'm doomed!! I can't use my real powers now!!" Shien wails as he runs around the room,amazingly able to dodge any obstacles in front of him.Homura and Zenon just watched at their seats,Homura with an amused face and Zenon with an embarrassed face,his jaws wide open.

"Uh…Shien." Homura calls out,rustling his fingers into his hair.

"Nanda?" Shien replied,stopping for a while.

"How can you be blinded by that juice? Your eyes aren't even open." Zenon points out,his finger doodling with the peels on the table.The situation went quite for awhile.The sound of wind rushes into the palace can be heard,the sound of birds chirping,the clock ticking and the youkai howles beyond afar.After a few minutes realizing that,Shien went back to his seat,continues whatever he's doing and mildly replied.

"Oh.I knew that." 

~Owari

**Note :** Yes I know this fic has no sense of logical thinking.But it is true,some people do get squirted by one of the oranges.About Shien again,I do not know whether he is blind or not.So don't sue me for getting this wrong.This is a humor fic so take it easy.Read and review.


End file.
